


Giggly

by JSparks



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cognitive Dissonance, I've never written this before, M/M, Sad, Yeah I'm projecting, angsty, hospital and sadness warning, hospital vibes, implied major character death, no happy ending, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: Breathing and Drowning all at once.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Giggly

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely ever write anything poetic so please don't roast me, I just remembered this and needed to write it.

“I know this isn’t what you want to hear.” 

In. 

Out.

“I… We’ve done all we can.”

In.

Out. 

Ice cold. Too bright. 

“We’re sending him to a Hospice center, he’ll be more comfortable.” 

In. 

Out. 

1 second, 1 minute, 1 hour, 1 day.

“Do you want to see him first?”

In. 

Out. 

Tick tick tick, it’s running away you better go catch it. 

Running and running… How fast?

In. 

Out. 

“Follow me.” 

Nothing is left.

In. 

Out. 

Again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and  again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and-

“He can still speak.” 

In. 

  
  


Out. 

  
  
  


“Hi, Georgie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I never write stuff like this but I remembered the feeling and had to write something about it. I don't know if other people get these feelings but I hope at least one person can relate to it.


End file.
